


Ice Cream | Eleven x Female Reader

by vanillaclouds



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, F/F, First Kiss, High School, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaclouds/pseuds/vanillaclouds
Summary: (Y/N) is watching the freshmen walk into school, smirking at those who would definitely attempt something stupid. But then one of them catches her eye, named Jane Hopper.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/You, Former! Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2





	Ice Cream | Eleven x Female Reader

(Y/N) smirked as the freshmen arrived at her high school, seeing a few girls who would definitely attempt to seduce a teacher, a few who thought they looked mature in their platforms they could barely walk in and poorly applied makeup, a few that looked like preschoolers and then there were some that could only really be described as outcasts. Some that would fit into the goth category, some goblincore...But then a girl caught (Y/N)'s eye. She had cinnamon brown shoulder length hair, chocolate brown eyes and fair skin. The girl looked lost, seeming lost in the crowd, briefly glaring at a boy who shoved her out the way before tripping him, making him bust his face on the concrete. 

"Damn, she's cute. But she seems a little lost...Maybe I should help her..." (Y/N)'s best friend, Robin, smirked and started to walk towards the freshman. 

"No way, I want to talk to her first. Besides you aren't the warmest person out there..." (Y/N) stepped in front of her friend, blocking her friend. 

"Be my guest. And for the record, you aren't the warmest either you simp." Robin crossed her arms and nudged (Y/N) forward, urging her to go talk to the girl. 

(Y/N) rolled her eyes and went over to the girl right before she entered the building. "Hi..." She smiled, leaning against the door, blocking the new kid's way. 

"Can I help you?" The brunette glared at the sophomore that just blocked her way, a mix of confusion and annoyance in her eyes. 

"Let me start over. Hi, I'm (Y/N), I'm a sophomore here. You seem a little lost, what's your name?" The (h/c) haired girl held out her hand for the shorter to shake. 

The girl slowly shook the sophomore's hand. "My name is Jane...And I am lost. I didn't make it to orientation, my dad and I just moved here a couple weeks ago..."

"Okay Jane, what's your first class?" 

"English Language Arts 2..." Jane glanced down at her schedule to make sure she was correct before looking up and the girl in front of her.

"Cool, I'm in that class. Want me to show you it?" (Y/N) smiled, happy a cutie like Jane was in her class.

"Um sure. Thanks." The brunette smiled a bit and followed (Y/N) into the school. The bell rung and she groaned a little, not the happiest about being late to the first day of school, something that her friends never did, whether it was to skateboard around school or go to their AV club. 

"Jane, it's okay. The teachers are pretty gracious with students where it's their first two weeks, three in your case because you never got to go into the building aside from the office until today." (Y/N) smiled softly and led Jane to her classroom. "So, I saw you trip that boy who shoved you. What's his deal with you?" 

"He's my ex..."

"Oh I see...So you're straight?" (Y/N)'s heart sunk a little.

"I- No...I'm bisexual. Although it's not the best thing to be..." She looked down at her bright red converse, biting her lip. 

"What makes you think there's anything wrong with being bisexual?" The (h/c) haired girl frowned, wondering who the hell told her that. 

"Mike...."

\---

Jane and (Y/N) were currently at (Y/N)'s house eating pizza and watching Stephen King movies. "So Mike told you that you just said that you were bisexual because you're too insecure that no one will ever want you after him and that when you got mad, you were being sensitive...?"

"Yes..." Jane looked down, remembering all the things her ex boyfriend had told her. 

"Jane, all that stuff was bullshit. Girls can like girls and boys, he was gaslighting."

"Oh..." 

"Come on, put your jacket on." (Y/N) smiled and pulled on her navy blue jacket, standing up. 

"Where are we going?" Jane asked, pulling on her yellow hoodie. 

"You'll see, come on." The older girl took her hand, walking out the door and leading her to the local ice cream shop, Scoops Ahoy. "What do you wanna get?" 

"Maple syrup flavored..." 

"Oki." (Y/N) nodded, getting a couple scoops of (f/i/f), also ordering the freshman's frozen treat.

After it was brought out, the two girls chatted and giggled, talking about pretty girls and femboys when a car horn was heard. The two looked up and frowned, seeing that it was Jane's father. 

"Guess you gotta go huh?"

"Yeah..." Jane sighed and got up, walking over to her father's 1980 Chevrolet K5 Blazer. (Y/N) sighed and packed her things, getting ready go. But then the younger girl ran back over. "I forgot something...." 

"What? I don't think you brought anything that you would've forgot-" Jane cut her off with a soft kiss, making the sophomore flinch slightly before melting into it, kissing back gently. (Y/N) reached up to gently run her fingers through the younger's girl soft hair, pulling her closer. Jane hummed and pulled her closer, arms around her waist. 

"JANE!" The fourteen year old's dad honked the horn once again, head out the window. "Let's go!"

Jane reluctantly broke the kiss, smiling softly. "Bye (Y/N)...See you at school tomorrow?"

"Definitely." (Y/N) smiled and nodded, blushing as Jane kissed her cheek and ran off to her car. "Damn, maybe I should take her out for ice cream again..."

"Mhm, sure. Just no fucking on the benches, public nudity is illegal." Robin smirked, handing ice cream out to customers.

"RoBiN bUcKlEy I sWeAr To fUcK-"


End file.
